Public service agencies address various types of incidents. In an attempt to ensure that different members of the public service agency can readily communicate with each other, a communication system is deployed and shared by the members of the public service agency. Typically, each member is provided with a portable communication device which is used to communicate with other members of the public service agency via the communication system. The communication system may, however, have limited communication resources. Different priority levels are, therefore, assigned to each portable communication device to properly allocate the communication resources among a particular group of members or across the public service agency. Generally, members or users of the communication system with lower priority levels have more limited access to the communication resources than those users with higher priority levels. These priority levels are statically assigned to various mobile devices based on, for example, the position of the user associated with the mobile device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.